


Eso es Amor

by Loveles



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Juliana top, Sexy Times, Soap Opera, TV Show, and sometimes Valentina
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveles/pseuds/Loveles
Summary: Valentina recuerda lo que pasó con Juliana en la camioneta e imagina lo que habría pasado de no haber sido interrumpidas.Además se siente nerviosa por cómo será su primera vez e investiga un poco al respecto.





	Eso es Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, viendo que hemos tenido escasez de escenas Juliantina estos días me animé a comenzar un fanfic, quisiera que me ayuden con sus reviews o comentarios para ver si lo continúo o queda allí, todas las críticas son bien recibidas.
> 
> Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes.

Valentina había tenido la semana más intensa de su vida, sentada en su cama por fin podía tomarse el tiempo necesario para pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, el beso con Juliana, haber revelado sus sentimientos por ella, el otro beso con Juliana, haber salido del clóset con Guille, por fin haber terminado con Lucho y más besos con Juliana.

Se puso de pie y prendió su estéreo escogiendo la melodía familiar que la acompañaba desde aquel día que cierta señorita le enseñó a bailar bachata, la canción que era ahora de las dos, se había convertido en una rutina casi el estar en su habitación y ponerla on repeat, la letra no podía describir mejor lo que sentía en ese momento.

_"Cuando sientes mariposas en el alma_

_con cada beso simplemente una mirada_

_y con una flor regala tus sentimientos_

_y de repente todo lindo, todo es bello”_

No podía ocultar la sonrisa mientras caía en su cama, se sentía mal, quizá un poco, muy en el fondo por Lucho, sí, pero Juliana su sonrisa, sus caricias, era más que suficiente para dejar la culpa atrás.

_“Al suspirar hay un sentido en tu pecho,_

_una corazonada algo especial sientes por dentro”_

Sonreía mientras ponía una almohada sobre su cara, nunca se había sentido así con un chico, le aterraba, sí, pero era el sentimiento más genuino que había experimentado en toda su vida.

_“Como una luz que brilla la esperanza,_

_se nota en tu ropa, en tus ojos y tu cara”_

Ella siempre se consideró una chica amable, cariñosa y considerada, si bien no tuvo mucho tiempo con su papá, no como habría querido al menos , siempre escuchó sus consejos y uno de los más importantes fue ser siempre amable y empática por lo que una sonrisa con los demás era lo último que faltaba en ella, pero con Juliana una sonrisa no bastaba, era imposible dejar de sonreír a su lado incluso sentía que sus ojos también lo hacían, con ella no podía contener todo y eso al principio le asustaba y no lo entendía, pero ahora sí.

_“Eso es amor…”_

Su celular vibró, era un mensaje de Juliana.

**\- Val, trata de dormir ¿sí?**

Valentina miraba la pantalla y leía el corto mensaje una y otra vez como si de un poema de amor se tratara, Juls era como una montaña rusa, podía ser muy seria y sobria pero de un momento a otro estaba declarando su amor hacia ella, en sí le encantaba eso, todo de ella en realidad. Su celular sonó nuevamente por un mensaje nuevo de Juliana.

**\- No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, voy a soñar contigo.**

Y allí estaba, la montaña rusa, quería responder, pero no quería arruinarlo al sonar muy enamorada o quizá no decir lo que ella quería recibir ¿qué le pasaba? Era Juls ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto?

“Estamos enamoradas” - Recordó lo que le dijo esa vez en el restaurante – “Sí, yo también” -quiso decir, pero le salió “¿De una mujer?”- le costaba mucho aceptarlo, pero era la realidad estaba enamorada, de una chica, de Juliana.

Aún podía recordar cómo se sintió ese beso en la camioneta, ese beso fue diferente a todos los demás, no fue lento, fue desesperado, de un momento a otro como acelerar de 0 a 100 en un segundo quería sentir más de Juliana, su piel, esa casaca estorbaba, ese polo también si tan solo Alirio hubiera demorado unos minutos más se habría encontrado una escena que lo hubiera dejado traumatizado el resto de su vida, reía al pensar cómo hubiera sido.

¿Pero qué es exactamente lo que habría pasado? Valentina había estado con chicos, pero nunca con una chica sin embargo la sola idea de tener en ese sentido a Juliana superaba mil veces el deseo que habría podido sentir en el pasado por otras personas, ahora que lo pensaba le asustaba, no quería decepcionar. ¿Y qué si no le gustaba a Juls o no era lo que esperaba y si se daba cuenta que por eso que no le gustaban las chicas?

No, no, pensar en eso no iba a ser de ayuda, quizá si investigaba un poco al respecto… tomó su celular y escribió en el navegador: “Cómo tienen sexo las chicas”, de pronto bloqueó la pantalla, no podía creer que estaba buscando eso y ni siquiera en modo incógnito, era una tonta, pero no había otra manera de saberlo, no conocía a otra chica así al menos no cercana y había quedado con Juls que no le contarían a nadie más, no tenía otra opción. Con reticencia desbloqueó su pantalla y le dio a buscar.

El navegador dio varios resultados como era de esperarse:

**Sexo entre mujeres como es – Tienen más orgasmos que con un hombre…** \- Interesante- pensó- bueno más que con Lucho cualquiera.

**Sexo: Dos mujeres explican todo lo que quieres saber sobre el sexo femenino – tiene como objetivo explicarle a la gente todo lo que siempre quiso saber sobre la vag…** \- Okkkay no creo que haya problema, tengo una, sé cómo funcionan, o eso creo… Bueno qué mejor que dos mujeres me lo expliquen- se dijo mientras le daba click al enlace.

El primer texto no explicaba exactamente cómo las mujeres tenían sexo pero siguió buscando, de pronto Valentina llevaba una hora leyendo sobre el sexo entre mujeres y había aprendido cosas que ni sabía, incluso lo importante que es conocerte a ti misma para poder satisfacer a una mujer, las diferentes zonas erógenas, los tipos de orgasmos, el uso de juguetes - eso podría ser divertido en el futuro – se dijo de manera pensativa y muy seria, de un momento a otro se encontraba en youtube viendo vídeos sobre parejas de chicas de la tv y sin saber cómo terminó en Tumblr viendo gifs de besos , una pareja que le había llamado la atención era una tal Clexa, ¿así era? No, Clexa era el nombre de las dos – Ah ya entiendo, entiendo – se decía - un momento entonces ¿cómo nos dirían a Juls y a mí, Valentiana? Jaja qué tonta – se rió y siguió buscando hasta que descubrió los fanfiction, historias de personajes ficticios o reales que la gente escribía y estaban por ratings, leyó varios sobre Clarke y Lexa. Una hora más pasó y Valentina sentía que había encontrado oro, estas historias describían muy detalladamente cómo era el sexo entre dos chicas y de pronto en su habitación hacía mucho calor y habían pasado dos horas y no había respondido a Juliana, pero no había sido en vano, ahora estaba preparada y demasiado emocionada por poner en práctica todo lo que había leído, cómo pudo estar esto allí en el mundo y ella recién viene a descubrirlo, no lo podía creer.

No podía esperar a tener a Juls así de cerca, no lo había querido aceptar, pero aquella noche cuando se quedó a dormir en su cama, su cuerpo había reaccionado a su cercanía, quería tenerla más cerca por lo que movía sus piernas buscando rozar lo poco de piel que podía alcanzar, pero tenía que irse, además era muy poco probable que haya actuado en base a sus instintos porque se lo negaba rotundamente, pero su cuerpo traicionero lo sabía desde ya.

Lo primero que pensó fue en sus uñas, no era algo tan importante pero no quería lastimarla, además era su primera vez debía ser delicada, adoraba sus uñas, pero no había forma que arriesgara incomodar a Juls, - y bueno ahora que lo pienso, ella también tiene que decirles “adiós” - se atrapó pensando y se sonrojó – Necesito una ducha bien fría – se dijo, se puso de pie y preparó todo lo necesario, nunca había sido tímida con su sexualidad, todo lo contrario, pero esto era nuevo.

Se metió a la bañera, el agua estaba tibia y agradable en contraste con su piel calurosa, poco a poco cerró los ojos y se trasladó otra vez a la camioneta con Juliana pero sin el miedo a que alguien pueda interrumpirlas, le quitó la chaqueta y acarició sus brazos disfrutando la suavidad de su piel podía casi recordar con exactitud sentir como se erizaba al contacto, inesperadamente Juliana tomó el control y la besó apasionadamente , tomó su cabeza con una mano con desesperación y la guió sobre su regazo, Valentina tuvo que arrodillarse sobre ella quedando Juliana entre sus piernas en este espacio reducido sus cuerpos estaban deliciosamente cerca, no habían dejado de besarse ni un segundo, Valentina pudo sentir cómo Juliana pasaba su lengua por sus labios como pidiendo permiso para entrar a lo cual ella no se negó, en el instante que sus lenguas se encontraron Valentina sintió algo dentro de ella liberarse, fue como un calor que se irradió hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

En un momento un beso tierno se había convertido en algo totalmente diferente, Juliana introdujo sus manos por detrás del top de Valentina causando que suelte un pequeño sonido que hizo que Juliana pierda toda inhibición y acercó con sus brazos a Valentina más a su cuerpo ,quería sentir más de ella ,cogió el top negro y lo levantó por su cuerpo, Valentina atrapada por el deseo que sentía solo atinó a levantar los brazos para deshacerse de esa prenda que solo la alejaba de ella, Juliana se tomó unos segundos para mirarla – Eres hermosa – le susurró apenas respirando y comenzó a besar su cuello descendiendo cada vez más, en este momento Valentina estaba hiperventilando y tomaba la cabeza de Juliana con ambas manos siguiendo su trayecto con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta , sintió las manos de Juliana acercarse a su espalda por el seguro de su bra , se distrajo por un momento y no predijo el momento en el que Juliana atrevidamente pasó su lengua por debajo de la tela que cubría uno de sus senos llegando a rozar la punta, ocasionando que Valentina emitiera un gemido mientras cogía más fuerte la cabeza de Juliana acercándola a ella, Juliana sonrío contra su piel y no necesitó permiso para deshacer el seguro y deslizar la prenda por sus brazos.

Timidez olvidada Juliana la miró a los ojos, ojos casi negros en su totalidad, sus pupilas no dejando azul a la vista, Valentina era verdaderamente la mujer más bella de la tierra en ese momento, ahora podía besar libremente su pecho y con una mano acariciar el otro, Valentina sentía el corazón a mil y un calor imposible en la parte baja de su cuerpo, sin saber sus caderas se movían descontroladamente contra Juliana , rozando y causando una sensación tan intensa que no quería que acabara, que no acabara nunca.

Mientras seguía besándola Juliana bajó ambas manos y desabrochó el botón de su pantalón introduciendo una de sus manos bajo su ropa interior.

Se oyó un gemido fuerte y Valentina había acabado, sola en su bañera, pensando en Juliana le costaba respirar y sentía mucho calor a pesar de estar bajo el agua ahora fría, pero definitivamente había valido la pena al menos le iba a comprar tiempo hasta ver a Juliana de nuevo, le tenía muchas ganas la evidencia era más que delatora, definitivamente no hubieran podido parar.

Al regresar a su habitación tomó su celular y sin importar la hora le escribió a Juliana.

**\- ¿Te veo mañana?**


End file.
